


Sweet and Sour Apples

by Mister_Phoenix



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M, Human AU, ponies being humans for no reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:31:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Phoenix/pseuds/Mister_Phoenix
Summary: For a while Apple Bloom two best friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo have been dating each other. Happy for the two until Sweetie Belle brings up the fact that Apple Bloom doesn't have anyone. The country girl doesn't really care for that kind of stuff.Until she and Spike accidentally go on a date with each other.





	Sweet and Sour Apples

The sun hung high in the sky, shining down on the small country town known as Ponyville. It was a nice, quiet town a little far from the main city Canterlot, even with a princess living in the small town it was still pretty normal.

Everyone is nice, friendly, kind, and there was really no strangers in a town so small. Then there is Apple Bloom, the younger sister of Applejack a friendly farmer that wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Then her older brother who was the opposite who only say three words; Eeyep, Nope, and Meddling. Both Applejack and Apple Bloom don't know why he doesn't say the last one often, but never questioned it. Even though he only says three words, the Apples knows he saying so much more.

The farmer girl sat in her clubhouse, waiting for her two best friends. The ten-year-old girl wore a yellow t-shirt with blue overall's. Her long red hair held by a big pink bow, Apple Bloom sat cross-legged, waiting for the two others that were meant to be here ten minutes ago!

The door opened with two other ten-year-old girls rushing in, one of them with wild purple hair wearing a baggy orange jumper and dark orange shorts. Another one having purple and pink hair, her long white dress, looking like she was out of breath.

"Let me guess, ya two was on a date an' ya both forgot 'bout the meetin'?" Apple Bloom questioned them with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry Bloom, we just lost track of time!" The purple hair girl known as Scootaloo cried out.

"You would understand if you dated someone already." The other girl named Sweetie Belle added.

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes at the pair. Ever since Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle started dating each other two months ago, they started asking her when she would start dating. For a while, Sweetie was always like "You need someone, it would be cute" soon enough it turned into "blah, blah, blah."

Scootaloo and Sweetie took their seats on the beanbag chairs, Apple Bloom started clapping her hands after they did.

"Great, now that ya two got here let's cut to the chase. Ah, think since you two started dating, ah felt like ah've started losing my best friends!" Apple Bloom said, glaring at the pair.

Sweetie Belle let out a nervous laugh with a blush on her cheeks.

"Look, Apple Bloom, we're sorry alright. I know we said that we would stick by each other. So I promise, tomorrow we'll show up on time." Sweetie Belle said, looking at the clock.

"Yeah, at ten in the morning," Scootaloo added.

"Ya better." Apple Bloom said through her teeth.

The next day after finishing her chores, Apple Bloom had the rest of her Sunday to play with her two best friends. Ten in the morning, perfect. Apple Bloom sat in the clubhouse and waited, and waited.

Thirty minutes had passed and Apple Bloom was still waiting in the same spot. She was about to leave, until she heard a sudden knock on the clubhouse door, with its opening. It revealed a ten-year-old boy with bright green hair, wearing a purple top and blue trousers.

"Oh, hey Spike" Apple Bloom said in a grump.

"Good morning Apple Bloom, where are your friends?" Spike asked, looking around.

"Oh, ya see they're invariable numskulls and are probably on another date." Apple Bloom said, her head falling on the table.

"Would you like to hang out with me?" Spike asked, causing the young farmer to look at him.

"Huh?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well Twilight gave me the day off, so I don't really have anything to do today. Besides, you look like you need a pick me up. So if you want to, did you want to go to the park or something?" He asked again.

"Oh uh, sure. Thanks, Spike." Apple Bloom said, quickly getting up.

Apple Bloom smiled, grabbing a red ball, when she cried out, "The last one to the park is a loser forever!" Making Spike laugh as he chased after the red hair girl.

Apple Bloom tried to trip Spike to stop him from reaching the park first but ended up tripping them both. The pair landed in a mud puddle before they let out a laugh.

"Spike, ya know what?" Apple Bloom asked him, leaning in closer.

"What?" He asked.

"Tag, ya it!" Apple Bloom said, tapping his arm before running away.

"That's cheating!" Spike cried, chasing a giggly Apple Bloom.

The girl stuck her tongue out to mock the boy running after her. After the game of tag, both too tired to continue, lady luck was somewhat in their favour today. The only parts of their bodies covered in mud were their shins.

The two looked at a large clock tower and noticed that it was twelve in the afternoon. Then the two friends made their way to Sugarcube Corner, ordering just a light lunch with the money Twilight gave to Spike in the morning.

Noon soon rolled around, the clock tuck on four. Spike and Apple Bloom walked back to Sweet Apple Acres, laughing at some dumb jokes and stories on the way.

"Thanks, Spike, ah really needed this. If ya want, did ya want to meet again next Sunday?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Sure, I don't mind hanging out with you," Spike said with a smile.

"G'night." Apple Bloom said, giving the boy a quick kiss on the cheek before entering her farmhouse.

Spike was shocked but soon entered a daze. He was about to walk back home, but before he could he bumped into Apple Bloom's older brother, looking down at him with a cold look in his eye.

"Hi, Big Mac!" Spike forced out, followed by a nervous laugh.

"Meddling." He said in a cold icy voice, making Spike shake.

The young boy gave a fake smile before quickly running off the farm.

Monday morning rolled around, Apple Bloom eyes fluttered open before letting out a huge yawn. The weekend was over, there were five days more boring days of school until two whole days for fun, but this Monday didn't bother the young redhead.

It was odd, she looked forward to it. Normally for every kid, it's, "I hate Monday's!" It was true, for Apple Bloom one small thing was still on her mind. It haunted her dreams last night, the kiss on the cheek she gave to Spike.

The memory was crystal clear, once the young girl got in the house. She hit her forehead with her hand, wondering why she would do something like that!

Tons of thoughts ran through her head, she liked Spike. Sure, he's kind of cute in his own little way, with his kindness and loyalty towards his friends always made Apple Bloom smile.

He was one of her best friends, thinking about the green-haired boy brought a red blush on her cheeks. Apple Bloom shook her head, wanting to let out a loud cry, but didn't.

Apple Bloom sat on the wooden chair at the dinner table, a plate of pancakes was soon placed in front for her.

"Mornin' sis." Apple Bloom said, eating her pancakes.

"Mornin' Bloom, Big Mac." Applejack greeted them with a warm smile.

"Eeyep." Big Mac said, causing Apple Bloom to look at him.

"Ya said ya wouldn' tell!" Apple Bloom cried out, making Applejack laugh.

"So, ya got a crush on Spike. Not a bad pick." Applejack said, making Apple Bloom try to hide her bright red face.

An old woman slowly entered the room with a smile on her lips, hearing the news.

"So, ma granddaughter finally got a crush. Ah just lost five dollars, Applejack why couldn' ya get one first." Granny Smith said, making Apple Bloom smirk.

Applejack let out a small laugh, followed by a mere eye roll.

"Ahem sorry, Granny. Ah didn' fall in love with some boy." Applejack said.

"Eeyep." Big Mac said, making Apple Bloom raise her eyebrow.

"Really? Ahem, not even sure Spike likes me like that!" Apple Bloom said, finishing her breakfast.

"Well ah better get to work. Ah promised Rainbow we'd hang ours later. Ah, don' know why ah keep sayin' yes." Applejack said, leaving the room.

"Nope." Big Mac said, making Granny Smith laugh.

"Maybe ya right Mac, Apple Bloom ya need to be off too." Granny Smith said with a kind smile.

Apple Bloom ran and gave her a quick hug, before grabbing her bag, waving them goodbye.

"Ya not seein' anyone?" Granny Smith asked him.

"Nope." Big Mac said with a smile.

Apple Bloom ran through Ponyville, giving a smile and wave to everyone she passed by.

Making it at school she was attacked, by a hug. Apple Bloom smiled at the soft hug she was trapped in.

"Mornin' Sweetie!" Apple Bloom said with a smile.

"I'm sorry we didn't make it. I fell sick and Scootaloo wanted to stay by my side until I got better." Sweetie said, letting out a sigh.

"It's no problem Sweetie, ah'll tell you 'bout my Sunday at lunch. Where's Scoots?" She asked with Sweetie giving a shrug.

"She fell sick, I don't know how that happened." Sweetie Belle said, making Apple Bloom smile at how clueless her friend was.

Just like every Monday, the time it took for the class to end and lunch to start felt like an eternity. Sweetie trying to not jump out of her seat while waiting to hear how Apple Bloom's Sunday went. So when lunch came along, Sweetie let out a gasp, hearing her tale.

"Oh, that's so cute! And you gave him a kiss on the cheek! Do you like him?!" Sweetie Belle excitedly asked her friend.

"Ahem not sure, it's not like there's anyone better. Ah, don' know if ya notice, but everyone in this town is a tad strange. Besides oddly enough, Tad Strange." Apple Bloom said, the pair looking at the sidewalk. Revealing a man with neat black hair and wearing a normal suit, with a kind smile.

"Hi friends, Tad's the name and being normal is my game," Tad said, stopping in place.

"Loving you Tad!" Sweetie cried out.

"And I love bread," Tad said, leaving the School area.

"See?" Apple Bloom asked, hoping her friend got her point.

"Yeah, your right. I was lucky to get Scootaloo, you should ask him out." Sweetie Belle said.

"Ah would, but there's one problem, an' it's ya older sister. Spike still has a crush on her." Apple Bloom stated, crossing her arms.

"Well, maybe he liked your kiss so much that... I'm not fooling anyone." Sweetie said, causing Apple Bloom to giggle.

Spike bit his lip, helping Rarity out with some small chores around the house. Spike's mind was stuck on repeat, the kiss Apple Bloom gave him yesterday. It froze him up, the feeling was strange but nice. Weird, but warming.

"Spikey, is something on your mind?" Rarity's lovely voice asked, breaking him out of thought.

"Sorry Rarity," Spike said, scratching his head. "I have apples on the mind." He finishes with a laugh.

"Oh, do you like someone. Please tell me." Rarity said with pleading eyes.

"Well I'm not sure, but Apple Bloom kissed me on the cheek yesterday. Well, it felt different from everyone I had, even yours. It just felt... better, in a way." Spike explained, smiling at the thought of Apple Bloom.

"Oh how cute! Being the gentleman I know you are, ask her out!" Rarity said, causing Spike to blush.

"But I like you!" Spike said.

"Yes, I know darling. But there are two problems with that. First, I'm nine years older than you. I'm just happy being your friend. Two, you can't say Apple Bloom's name without smiling!" Rarity pointed out, causing Spike to roll his eyes.

"Please, look Apple Bloom-" Spike said, smiling at her name.

"Darn it!" Spike said, causing Rarity to laugh.

"Darling, I know it may seem scary at first, but she may feel the same way. It would probably be best if you got this off your chest." Rarity said, giving him a kind smile.

"Thank you Rarity, for being a true friend," Spike said.

"It's my pleasure. now you better get going, School will be over soon. And pick her up some roses on the way." Rarity said, giving him ten dollars.

Spike smiled and gave his friend a hug. Thanking her once again, Spike rushed out the door, running towards the schoolhouse. On the way, he dropped by Roseluck's flower stand.

Spike was now holding a bouquet of roses in his right hand, with a small smile on his face. The young green hair boy hid the flowers behind his back just when the bell rang letting the children know it was time to go home.

Apple Bloom and her friends slowly walked out of the building. Once she saw Spike Apple Bloom smiled and waved at him. Sweetie Belle let out a small giggle and grabbed her friends shoulders.

"You'll thank me later," Sweetie whispered with a smirk before pushing Apple Bloom into Spike's free arm.

"Hey, Spike." Apple Bloom said, blushing. She realized she was still in Spike's arm and quickly retreated.

“Y'all pay for that Sweetie” Apple Bloom thought to herself.

"Uh... T-These are for you." Spike said, handing her the roses.

"Sorry, roses are the only flowers I could think of," Spike said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"They're lovely, thanks to Spike an' umm... Ah got somethin' to tell ya." Apple Bloom said.

The two friends started walking back to Sweet Apple Acres, Spike raised his eyebrow at Apple Bloom before he let out a laugh.

"I need to tell you something as well," Spike said, followed by a small laugh.

"Well, ah got a crush on ya. Ah, think it's been there since ah meet ya." Apple Bloom started with her blush growing redder than her hair.

"I feel the same way. I'm not sure when it happened, but I do like you. Your sweet, kind, honest and cute." Spike said.

"Thanks, ya a catch too. Ya loyal, kind, carin' an' many more. But... do ya think we're a little too young to be dating?" Apple Bloom asked, her eyes locked on the ground.

"I know I still have some leftover feelings for Rarity that I need to get over before I start again," Spike said, looking away.

"Ah, don' know if this is just a fading crush. Promise me ya wait for a few years to past." Apple Bloom said, looking back at him.

"I Pinkie Promise to wait for you to give me a real answer when you're ready," Spike said with a smile.

Apple Bloom smiled at him before she gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Embarrassed, she ran inside the farmhouse before he could see how red her face was. Five years later and Apple Bloom's crush for Spike still grew stronger with Spike sharing the same feelings for her.

A boy and a girl meeting and falling in love, an age-old story. It was the same for Apple Bloom and Spike and in the end, they finally got together.


End file.
